


Raisin’ Hell

by TonyStankIsLoved3000



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Food Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStankIsLoved3000/pseuds/TonyStankIsLoved3000
Summary: Clara finds the Doctor wrinklier than usual.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Raisin’ Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Author: **turdpostmcgee** on Twitter

Clara stood in the doorway of the TARDIS, eyes opened almost as wide as her mouth. She rubbed her eyes frantically with one hand, then blinked twice as if trying to confirm the truth of what her eyes beheld.

The raisin was the largest she had ever seen, about a foot in diameter and almost three-quarters as tall. Its various folds and wrinkles undulated as a faint purple glow emanating from its centre caused the raisin to expand and contract in slow, measured intervals. Almost as if it was alive. To make matters worse, the Gallifreyan owner of the TARDIS was nowhere to be found.

Clara gulped and took a hesitant step forward. Craning her neck, she tried to peer past the shriveled mass, but suddenly her gaze stopped on a piece of paper on the floor. ' _URGENT: CLAR_ ' and what looked like a halfway written A were scribbled on the front. She picked it up and turned it over.

' _Touch the raisin_ ' was all it said.

'Well, that answers one question,' she muttered under her breath. The paper seemed to have been ripped out of a book, judging by the typewritten words, but the writing on the front clearly belonged to the suspiciously absent Time Lord.

Shaking with equal parts anticipation and trembling, she reached out a hand and lightly touched the gigantic raisin. It felt surprisingly warm and full of life. As soon as she lifted her palm, two symmetrical folds on the top of the raisin split open, revealing the piercing stare of the Twelfth Doctor. Clara screamed and backpedalled a few steps, but a third, larger fold beneath the two eyes opened and the Doctor's voice issued forth.

'Wait, no- Clara-'

'Doctor??' Clara's voice nearly came out as a squeak.

'I can explain everything, just hear me out, please. It's a rather long story, though.' He gestured, as best a raisin could with his eyes towards a nearby box. 'Just take a seat and try not to step on me, I'm... slightly squishy at the moment.'

Clara forced a slight chuckle and complied, as the Doctor launched into the tale of how he came to be kidnapped by a bunch of sentient grapes- yes, giant mutant grape aliens that apparently had a centuries old grudge with the Time Lords. She could barely keep track of all the different factions that eventually got tangled into the mess, and amidst the Doctor's rambling about some Zygerion ritual, she could take it no more. Reaching down, she lifted the raisin up from the ground, her initial look of confusion now one that exuded warmth and slight longsuffering due to a certain Gallifreyan's antics. The Doctor stopped midsentence, realizing he was now in Clara's embrace.

'I'll do whatever it takes to get the Doctor I know and love back, I promise.' The raisin smiled back.

'We'll do whatever it takes. As a team.'

Clara slowly brought the puckered folds of the Doctor's raisin lips towards her, and the two locked lips in a passionate, yet gentle kiss.

The Doctor's new raisin lips were rougher than she was used to, but there was a surprising sweetness to the taste. It was both dry like the bite of an aged wine, yet with hints of delectable fruitiness below, just how she liked it.

She let out a small moan in the back of her throat, and the kiss deepened, the soft flesh of the fresh grape inside forcing open Clara's lips to make contact with her own tongue. She gripped the now pulsing dried fruit tighter and responded in turn, as the warmth she initially felt from the raisin grow into a heat of passion, of frenzy, of desire.

The raisin wanted more. She moved her right hand lower, feeling a rather pronounced bump at the bottom of the raisin as she did so.

Gripping it gently at first, then tighter, she felt a low rumble in the back of the Doctor's mouth as the pulses from the raisin increased in frequency. She knew she had the right spot. Breaking apart from the kiss, the companion stared deep into the Doctor's eyes as she continued her downward motions, their gazes locked, the raisin mouth panting faster and faster with each pulse of the raisin's inner heat. Then, without warning, it happened.

The tip of the bump split open, and a stream of what looked like grape juice spewed forth. Clara grinned devilishly at the raisin, its eyes closed in utter bliss and mouth gaping open in sudden release. 'I could get used to this, Doctor. Us just raisin hell with each other.'


End file.
